Cas était parti
by besideofluke
Summary: Cas avait fini par partir, quitter le bunker et s'enfuir. Suite à sa rencontre avec d'autres anges et au fur et à mesure que cette rencontre avance, il se rend compte qu'il n'aurait pas dû partir si impulsivement loin de lui. Loin de son humain.


**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tou(te)s.**

Petite note pour vous prévenir de léger spoils pouvant apparaître le long de cet OS dont certains provenant de la s04 et s08.

Aussi, c'est le tout premier OS que je décide de publier. Mon niveau d'écriture n'est donc pas époustouflant loin de la, mais j'espère que toute fois vous serez capable de l'apprécier. (Navrée si des fautes persistent par ailleurs)

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient.

Bonne Lecture!

 _El'_

* * *

Cas était parti. Il avait enfin prit conscience de la place qu'il possédait dans l'esprit des Winchester. Il avait compris que depuis le début ils avaient tous raison, les anges, les démons, les léviathans, tout le monde. «Sam et Dean Winchester sont les vrais héros […] si tu devais mourir, il serait facile pour eux de te remplacer» lui avait-dit un ange, elle avait eu raison. Cas est parti, il a récupérer ses maigres affaires traînant encore dans la chambre du bunker que les frères lui avaient laissée et était parti sans se retourner. Enfin, presque, il s'était arrêté quelques instants devant la chambre de _son_ humain, celui pour qui il avait tout abandonné et était tombé. Il avait posé sa paume contre la porte et avait murmuré un simple « _adieu_ » avant de prendre la route. Cas était parti, mais il était encore rechercher par son ancienne famille, et ce n'est pas les plus aimants de son espèce qui finirent par le retrouver et l'emmener dans un vieil entrepôt désaffecté. Il ne chercha pas à se défendre, après tout il l'avait mérité; il avait abandonné sa famille, il était déchu et avait abandonné son autre famille. Il n'avait plus aucun but dans sa vie, comme il l'avait souvent dit à Dean, il pensait qu'il méritait de mourir et il savait que c'était le bon moment pour ça.

« -Où sont-ils Castiel? Où sont tes précieux humains qui s'amusent à prendre la vie des nôtres? »

Une, deux, trois nouvelles coupures dans sa peau, mais l'ange déchu ne les sentaient plus. Il n'avait plus la force de parler, de bouger, ou encore de garder ses paupières ouvertes. Tout ce à quoi il ne pouvait penser était l'aîné des Winchester. Si il en avait la force il se maudirait de penser à lui alors qu'il était dans l'un de ses derniers moments d'existence. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, tous les souvenirs partagés avec Dean lui revenaient sans cesse à l'esprit. Il avait entendu qu'avant de mourir les humains avaient tendance à revoir leur vie défiler sous leurs yeux, et si ça vie entière avait tourné autour de ce simple humain? Non, ce n'est pas un «et si». Il savait que c'était vrai, qu'il avait donné tant de fois sa vie pour lui qu'il était devenu réellement sa vie. C'est en sentant une nouvelle fois la lame de leur _angel-blade_ s'enfoncer dans son abdomen qu'un souvenir le frappa.

« _-Qui es-tu?_

 _-Castiel._

 _-Ouais… Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que tu es?_

 _-Je suis un ange du seigneur._ »

Dean n'avait pas la foi, il n'avait jamais prié et ne croyait pas en dieu et encore moins aux anges. Mais c'était à Castiel qu'il avait adressé ses premières prières, et presque toutes celles qui avaient suivies. En particulier celles qui lui avaient sauvé la vie au purgatoire. Tous les jours il entendait les prières que Dean lui lançait. Au début c'était des promesses de le retrouver, puis c'était des histoires, et enfin lorsque la peur de ne jamais se retrouver s'était installée dans le cerveau de l'humain, les aveux avaient fusés. C'est ce qui l'avait aidé à survivre au sein de ce lieu épouvantable. Un nouveau souvenir arriva.

 _«-Cas!_

 _-Dean?_

 _-Cas»_

 _Dean le serra dans ses bras, il commença à lui parler, lui demandant ce qu'il s'était passé, si ils avaient été séparés dès leur arrivée. Castiel lui avait répondu qu'il était parti de lui-même, le laissant seul par choix et non par contrainte. Dean n'avait pas compris ce que l'ange essayait de lui dire._

 _«-Je t'ai prié Cas, tous les jours!_

 _-Je sais._

 _-Tu...Quoi? Tu sais? Et tu n'as pas eu l'audace de me répondre ou de revenir?_

 _-Dean, je le faisais pour toi, je suis recherché ici._

 _-Devine quoi? Moi aussi, c'est fou!_

 _-Non, je le suis plus que toi, j'ai voulu prendre de l'avance sur toi, je voulais te protéger en les éloignant le plus possible de toi.»_

 _Dean cessa de parler, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se refermant sans jamais laisser un seul son s'échapper. Il ferma quelques instants les yeux pour se concentrer._

 _«-Cas, on a trouvé une sortie, on va rentrer à la maison._

 _-Non, je ne peux pas partir, non.._

 _-Je ne partirais pas d'ici sans toi.»_

 _Il était sur de ses paroles, Castiel le savait, il avait compris le sens des prières que l'humain lui avait adressées ces derniers jours. Il sait que Dean ne partira pas sans lui._

 _«-Dean…_

 _-Non Cas, tu rentres avec moi._

 _-Je, Dean, moi aussi je tiens à toi._

 _-Qu-Quoi?_

 _-Tes prières, j'y réponds maintenant, je tiens à toi, je ne connais que très peu de choses sur les sentiments humains, mais je sais ce que je ressens envers toi… j'ai... euh… j'ai fais des recherches.»_

 _En plus de rien connaître, il n'arrivait plus à garder son énochien en place._

 _«-Bordel de merde, Cas! Ne me sors pas ça, c'est gênant mec… Tu as vraiment entendu toutes mes prières?_

 _-Oui._

 _-Tu sais alors ce que j'ai envie de te faire actuellement._

 _-De prendre ma tête et la cogner contre un arbre? Ou bien m'em-_

 _-Oh seigneur tu le sais.»_

 _Castiel s'était permit de rire à ce moment, il laissa évacuer la peur qui l'avait habitée depuis son arrivé au purgatoire. Dean l'avait observé, il ne l'avait jamais vu rire, juste des petits sourires cachés. Et c'est ce simple rire qui provoqua tout ce qui allait changer dans la vie de Castiel. A ce moment là, l'humain s'était approché de l'ange, avait prit son visage dans ses mains et l'avait embrassé._

La fatigue ne cessait de s'installer dans son corps et il ne put retenir ses larmes. Des larmes de joie, de tristesse, de colère… Tellement de sentiments qui roulaient à présent sur ces joues avant de finir par chuter et disparaître se mêlant aux goûtes de sang déjà présentent.

«-Seigneur, tu es tellement déchu Castiel. Tu n'es même plus un ange, tu es humain, tu ressens, tu décides, tu fais des choix… Ton corps ne cesse de se clamer humain. Tu es répugnant pour toute notre espèce.»

Un étouffement brisé sorti de sa gorge lorsqu'il senti la lame glisser et entailler ses joues en suivant le mouvement de ses larmes. Il ferma à nouveau ses yeux, se mordant les lèvres, voulant oublier ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, il voulait retourner aux moments heureux qu'il avait connus.

 _«-Je ne t'ai pas laissé!_

 _-Je sais, Dean_

 _-Non, je ne voulais pas te lâcher Cas, je t'avais promis de rentrer avec toi, j'aurais dû rester je-_

 _-Dean, ce que tu penses avoir fait n'est que mensonge._

 _-Qu-quoi? Non Cas je sais ce que j'ai fais.»_

 _Deux doigts se posèrent délicatement sur son front, lui portant une vision différente des faits commis. Il n'avait pas abandonné Castiel. C'était le choix de l'ange de rester au purgatoire._

 _«-Ne me dis pas que tu es resté volontairement dans cet endroit!»_

 _Il avait explosé, avait pris les deux côtés du trench-coat de l'ange et les serrait fort._

 _«-Bordel Cas, non! Dis-moi pourquoi tu es resté, dis le moi._

 _-Je ne pouvais pas rentrer Dean, je n'étais pas prêt._

 _-Pas prêt à quoi? À rester avec moi, avec nous dès notre retour?_

 _-Je ne m'étais pas assez purgé pour mes pêchés.»_

 _Dean ne savait quoi dire. L'ange s'en voulait encore pour ce qu'il avait fait à Sam, à Bobby, à lui-même. Pourtant il avait réussi à lui pardonner, qu'est-ce qui avait pu empêcher Castiel de se pardonner lui-même?_

 _«-Cas, non._

 _-Je ne méritais pas de revenir ici Dean._

 _-Si bordel! On t'a pardonné, tu n'es pas capable de comprendre ça? Tu mérites d'être ici crétin.»_

 _Si Castiel n'était pas prédisposé à écouter ce qu'il disait, autant agir et le lui faire comprendre. Il avait fait reculer l'ange jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sur l'Impala et approcha Cas jusqu'à lui. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres. Dean murmura un «Tu mérites autant que nous tous d'être ici» avant de prendre possession des lèvres de l'ange._

Plus il sentait que son corps lâché, plus il regrettait d'être parti. C'était un comportement si impulsif, ça ne lui ressemblait pas, il le savait mais Dean l'avait vraiment blessé la nuit d'avant. Castiel savait qu'il commettait toujours des erreurs, bien qu'il essayait de faire les bons choix ça finissait toujours mal, il le savait tellement bien. Et apercevoir Deanainsi l'avait bouleversé, il avait déçu l'homme qu'il aimait pour la énième fois et n'en pouvait plus, ils seraient mieux sans lui.

 _«-Bordel qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Sammy? Pourquoi toutes les lumières sont en alertes?_

 _-Dehors. Il doit y avoir une menace autour du bunker._

 _-Je crois qu'ils m'ont retrouvé.»_

 _Les deux frères se tournèrent vers l'ange l'air perplexe._

 _«-Tout à l'heure je suis sorti, je-_

 _-Tu as fais quoi? Cas nom de dieu je t'avais dis de ne pas sortir en ce moment, je t'avais dis qu'ils étaient proches! C'était du suicide de sortir tu te rends comptes j'espère? Tu aurais pu être capturé, torturé ou pire encore! Merde.»_

 _Dean s'était pris les cheveux avec ses mains essayant de se calmer. Sam comprit qu'ils avaient besoin de régler ça seul, il partit alors dans la salle de contrôle du bunker pour essayer d'élucider le mystère des lumières. Cas regardait Dean._

 _«-Je suis désolé._

 _-Tu es toujours désolé Cas c'est ça le problème. J'ai l'impression que tu ne me fais pas confiance et c'est pas normal bordel non c'est pas normal que j'en arrive à penser ça._

 _-Je te fais confiance Dean, j'avais juste besoin de… j'avais besoin de voir l'air extérieur. Ça fait une semaine que je suis confiné là-dedans, comprends-moi._

 _-J'essaie de te comprendre, mais j'y arrive pas, tu es en danger, merde je sais pas écoute nous un peu plus! Maintenant on se fait attaquer devant notre chez nous Cas! Une fois de plus on va devoir nettoyer ce que tu as causé»_

 _Castiel était touché par les paroles de son compagnon mais il savait que c'était sa manière de réagir face aux personnes qu'il aimait. Il tenta de s'approcher et de lui prendre la main, mais l'humain la retira vivement._

 _«-J'ai dis que j'étais désolé, et je le pense._

 _-Oui, et bien c'est pas ça qui va suffire à nous sortir de ce merdier.»_

 _Dean se tourna sans le regarder et parti vers sa chambre sans un autre mot, toujours énervé après_

 _son ange._

Il sait très bien que Dean avait réagit ainsi que parce qu'il avait peur de le perdre à nouveau. L'épreuve du purgatoire les avait certes rapprochés, mais l'humain avait mit du temps à pardonner à Cas de l'avoir laissé retourner ici sans lui. Il avait besoin de le voir une dernière fois, il devait lui dire les trois simples mots qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment dit. Malgré les gestes, les caresses, les baisers, aucuns d'eux n'avait eu le courage de prononcer ces mots et c'est l'un des plus grands regrets qui vinrent frapper Castiel. Il n'avait plus la force de pleurer à présent, la pièce autour de lui tournait, la lumière l'agressait et il entendait à peine les insultes que lui lançaient ses frères.

«-D..»

Sa gorge était trop sèche pour parler, il avait besoin d'appeler Dean, il voulait voir Dean, il en avait besoin, c'est son dernier souhait. Il ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux afin de garder un minimum d'énergie et appela Dean par la pensée, il allait lui confesser mentalement tout l'amour qu'il portait pour lui avant de se sentir tomber mais il ne toucha pas le sol. On l'avait rattrapé à quelques centimètres. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait mais c'était tellement dur pour lui. Il essaya alors de se concentrer sur son audition, il y avait des cris, mais au lieu de ces cris une voix distincte semblait se détacher, c'était sa voix.

«-Cas, hé Cas, ouvre les yeux je t'en prie, regarde moi.»

Il essaya de les ouvrir, il n'y arrive pas. Il paniqua, il avait besoin de voir ses yeux verts face à lui, il devait lui parler une dernière fois. Il pouvait le faire il le savait, comme était en train de souffler Dean à son oreille;

«-Tu fais parti des Winchester Cas, ouvre tes yeux bordel, me fais pas ça»

Il était un Winchester, il pouvait ouvrir les yeux. Il tenta de prendre une respiration plus forte que la précédente et ouvrit les yeux. La lumière l'aveugla quelques instants, puis ses yeux s'habituèrent, mais il y voyait flou, tellement flou. Il arriva seulement à distinguer deux iris verts fixées sur lui.

«-Seigneur merci, Cas! Hé tu m'entends? On va te sortir de là je te le promets, tu dois juste tenir un peu d'accord? Bordel qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de partir comme ça? Ce matin je suis venu dans ta chambre dès que je me suis levé et j'ai vu que tout avait disparu, si tu savais comme j'ai paniqué. Bordel Cas, tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner une nouvelle fois.»

Sa gorge le brûlait tellement, mais il avait besoin de lui parler.

«-Dé...so-

-Non arrête. C'est toujours toi qui t'excuses mais c'est moi qui ai tord à chaque fois. Tu as toujours tout fait pour nous Cas, jamais on ne t'a remercié ou autre. Je suis fautif et j'en suis tellement désolé, je te promets que dès demain je me fais pardonner d'accord? Je me lèverai tôt pour faire ton petit déjeuner, même si tu manges pas c'est pas grave.»

Castiel n'aimait pas voir Dean paniquer comme ça, il savait que c'était ses dernières minutes, il ne pouvait pas les gâcher. À chaque seconde qui passait il devenait plus difficile pour lui de respirer. Il attendit quelques instant que Dean arrive à se calmer avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de prononcer ses derniers mots.

«Je t'aime, Dean.»

Il avait réussi, il lui avait dit et c'était ce qui comptait le plus pour lui à cet instant. Il sentit quelque chose d'humide couler sur lui, mais il n'était même pas sur que ce soit réel, il n'était plus sur de rien, tout s'embrouillait dans son esprit, il perdait pieds et se laissait aller dans les bras de son âme-sœur. Il lâcha son dernier soupir, et avant d'atteindre le néant, il lui sembla entendre un bruit.

«-Cas, je t'ai-»

Il n'aura jamais entendu la déclaration réciproque que venait de lui lancer Dean Winchester.

Cas était parti.


End file.
